Pouksland
The People's United Cities of Pouksland (Poukslandic= Ret Fülker Unzkrieg Troyarek por Poksrae) is one of the many nations in Mazeria, it's located on the northwestern part of Mazeria, boundering with Tribea, Holy Star and a section of Khorrenia. It is currently leaded by Maltoro Errye Korpekei , 40th president of Pouksland, succeding Dargan Yosevik Etrayek Bülgarov. Pouksland is currently constituted by 16 cities, of which Tzüche is the capital one. The history of Pouksland begins from 1187 until modern times. History The history of Pouksland begins in the year 1187, during the First Kingdom Wars (1173-1194). The Northern Kingdom of the Holy Fields of Graekurov established the colony of Poksrae in order to serve as HQ for the Royal Armed Forces, as well as a barrier town to protect the northern side of the battlefield. The colony has 6 registered attacks from the southern ranks of Sultan Aqueri's Forces, all of them ended in failure. The wars ended on October of 1194, with the Kingdom of Graerukov defeated. Due to this, King Buruokav VII demanded a ransom of 530,000,000 widgets. This was a rather excesive demand by the King since he thought that the fault landed solely on Poksrae. After the decree of the debt, the colony of Poksrae demanded representation on the royal court, but after many requests, they were denied. In response to this, the colony started "Ret Kampagnaya ser Otroye" (The campaign of Otroye) which consisted in unrecognition of the king until representation was given. This campaign lasted for nearly 4 years. On February of 1198, King Buruokav launched an attack on the colony in order to pressure them. After the attack, Orelovi Drevaek summoned the town in order to build up a resistance against the king's threats. Drevaek, along with a few other men attacked and taked a royal outpost, replaced the king's flag with the new designed flag (Current one), and shouted out to the fleeing soldiers the following chant: "Run, run to your coward king, run that he may hear. For this day, the chains of fascism and injustice crumble today. We rise against those!, we will be free!, United, we stand for freedom!" After this, the war for independance began. The conflict lasted for 16 years, until 1214, when the front lines of the growing colony breached the Central castle on Graekurov, and at sword point, demanded that the king signed the "Trota por ret lavrayun por Poksrae" (Treaty for the liberation of Poksrae). The armies of Graerukov retreated and all conquered territory was now Poukslandic territory, and in honor of his efforts, and for leading the revolution, Orelovi Drevaek was made the first president of Pouksland, and the new country finally emerged. Geography Pouksland is divided into 16 cities: As shown in the list above, Tzüche is the most populated city in Pouksland. It's also the official capital of nation, as well as the home of The Grey Mannor , where everyday polititians, diplomats, economists and other functionaries in Pouksland gather to discuss economical, political and social issues not only from Pouksland, but from all of Mazeria. Tzüche is also the most touristic city in Pouksland, due to many of it's monuments, historical buildings and reserves. Left: '''Tzüche's main square, filled with houses dating from 1867, as well as holder of many small businesses and corporations. '''Right: The Grey Mannor , home of the president, holder house of political activities and touristic site. Original house of Orelovi Drevaek. Military Pouksland's official army is the B.E.A.R.S. (Brozyet Et Arrastry Rekonischtzel Scövek/Boarding And Extraction Rescue Squadrons). Much like the Russian Spetsnaz, the Poukslandic B.E.A.R.S. are highly trained in guerrilla warfare, hand to hand combat, martial arts, weapons and vehicle preparation and usage and hostage rescue missions. The B.E.A.R.S. are divided into 6 sections, in which each is specialized in different situations: '-Earth B.E.A.R.S: Spec Ops and Underground Squadrons' '-Air B.E.A.R.S: Air Force and Exploration Squadrons' '-Stone B.E.A.R.S: Desert and Raiding Squadrons' '-Fire B.E.A.R.S: Fire, Rescue, Heavy Weapons and Tactical Squadrons' '-Water B.E.A.R.S: AI Intelligence, Recon and Underwater Ops Squadrons' '-Ice B.E.A.R.S: Mountain, Tundra and Spyonage Squadrons' National Anthem Pouksland's national anthem, also called "On Tar Por Tvelda" (A land of beauty) was written in 1196, two years after it's independence. It was written by Wodvo Norda, a musician who lived in a cottage on the outskirts of Bodar. The anthem melody has also been used in the russian song "Ballad of a soldier". Culture Pouksland is rich in culture, both in modern and fine arts. The Pouksland National Theatre (Poksrae Aeyaret Tuötre) is an example of such. Built in 1988 in Khulus, it hosts various operas, shows and plays. The most famous of these was the play "Mönok hur Syundek" (Moons for suns) starring Yeveri Dreuko and Harrel Strunye. Mario Pavarotti, famous opera singer has given 5 concerts on the theatre. Another famous Institute is the Pouksland Institute of Visual Arts (Poksrae Enschtitut por Vezelg Härtek), which also serves as an art museum, located in Tzüche. Pouksland has also many worldwide recognized artists, such as the famous band "Törpik", whose main singer Ivan Ghoreova lives in Proyat. Other famous artists include piano composer Merkhom Maverischky, who has won 3 music awards and over 34 recognitions in different musical insitutes from all over the world. There's also the famous science fiction author Kosmë Hredvog, famous for his novels Invasion, Carnivores, Molecular nightmare and Nightfall. There are several actors and artists from Pouksland, such as Bavera Fordavya, famous actress who starred in movies such as Hell No!, Hearts and Spades, Gruvohka et Hernell, among others. Including other recognized actors are Mikhail Terrtolov, famous for his role as the infamous villain Veller Grössman in the movie saga "Under the tip", young actress Yola Goranov, who will star in the upcoming trilogy "Winds of the north". There's also Bursch Tatanerok, famous for his representation as Rudegard Sabrekuv in the award winning documentary "Turterak et Yülsch" (Guns and Blood), which depicts the story of The Bonfire of Treason, as well as the downfall of The Order of the Harascan Knights. Most Poukslandic literature and entertainment is written/spoken in poukslandic, english and russian, but on certain regions of Proyat there are also shows and books made in spanish and italian. However, many publishing companies such as Yotro, Mëerek and Hervaled have started releasing books and novels in other languages. One of these is Frederik Yürik publishers, which have released such works in over 17 languages. There have been novels that have started to be released in new languages, like guandmarian, catalonian and swedish. Cuisine All around Pouksland, there are different traditional dishes that can variate depending on which city they are served, some of the most famous Poukslandic dishes include: *Krëvett, fried ham croquettes filled with cheese *Stollote, onion rings with rootbeer sauce *Ztruyaek, a hot beverage made with berries and cinnamon *Teretava, traditional candy made from honey and peppermint *Ztratovizkhy, a spicy soup made with peppermint, tomatoes, cheese and herring *Muakayok, a deep-fried dough covered in sugar, popular dessert in northern Pouksland *Truvae, a sweet flavored peppermint tea *Pashrya, a peppermint herbal cake Peppermint is a highly preffered ingredient in Pouksland. Most dishes in poukslandic cuisine use peppermint due to it's minty flavor and scent. Peppermint is also the most grown herb in the country, only the finest crops are reserved for high class gourmet restaurants. These fine peppermint leafs are very expensive though, only 110 widgets for a kilogram. Coloruss is one of the most gourmet cities on Pouksland, it's streets are filled with different restaurants, food stands and cafés that offer many traditional dishes and drinks from all the cities. It's most popular restaurant "Trovyojave" is widely known across Mazeria, famous for it's Ztratovizkhy. Economics Pouksland is economically powerfull, due to it's succesfull exports and imports, both nationally and internationally. Some of Pouksland's richest and most prosperous companies are: *Unyaska Inc. (Worldwide famous pharmaceutical corporation) *Mëkrosoft (Famous computer software developing and hardware manufacturing corporation) *Totovai (Car manufacturing corporation) Pouskland's currency is the Widget, which has been implanted in the year 1467, replacing the original barter trading system used originally. Widgets can be traded in both coins called "Deschek" (disks) and in paper bills known as "Pevek". There are 4 types of Deschek and 5 types of Pevek, they all have different values depending on size, shape and colour. Independence of Kravatya In early 2014, the 4 cities of Claur, Khulus, Sveidy and Zarut united under the banner of The Federation of Kravatya, and requested independence from Pouksland. Pouksland officially accepted the request and the new sister nation was born. This meant the loss of 4 cities, as well as famous poukslandic buildings such as the National Theater. Category:Nations Category:Pouksland